


Dad... Er... MoM

by princessdragonsun



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Time Before [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Referenced Prank, Slip up, Younger Foretellers, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Invi slips up when trying to cover for Gula and Luxu.





	Dad... Er... MoM

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind this random piece of crap I wrote in the middle of the night.  
> They are probably in their mid-late teens in this. Maybe a little younger.

"Okay, I know you kids are behind this. No one else can pull _that_ off," the Master of Masters gestured to the ceiling of his chambers where books and chairs were glued above them.

Invi sheepishly pressed her right hand into the crook of her left elbow and ducked her head. Gula had his arms folded defensively in front of him as he leaned against the bookshelf. And Luxu stood slightly hunched over compared to his usual stance beside his female companion. 

"I told you he'd be upset," Gula whispered as discreetly as possible.

Invi sucked in a deep breath before stepping forward and bowing at the waist, "It was me. They had nothing to do with this. I'm sorry, Dad."

The Master paused, whatever he had been going to say completely abandoning him as he registered exactly what she had called him. Gula and Luxu had turned to stare at Invi, slack-jawed. The girl in question hesitantly straightened again, slightly fumbling with her words.

"Er... A-Apologies..."

Luxu slowly lifted a finger, "Y-You do realize he's not actually our dad, right?"

Gula, finally snapping out of his shock, moved to stand beside Invi, "It really wasn't Invi. It was me and Luxu. He got them up there and I glued them. Invi is just covering up for us."

The Master waved his hands around in a gesture for them to stop, "Hold on a sec. Let's back up a bit," he pointed to the girl in the snake mask, "What did you call me?"

She buried her face further into her scarf to hide her reddening cheeks, "Dad... er... Mom... Um..."

Silence permeated the room for a few seconds before the man in front of them snorted and sounded like he was desperately trying not to lose it. At least... not in front of them. 

"Okay... Just for that, I'm letting you off easy. Just a few extra chores. _And_ getting this stuff down and cleaned." 

As the three students left Luxu was trying to cackle as quietly as possible while Gula allowed himself smirk all he liked as Invi walked ahead of them.

"Shut up," she grumbled quietly to the boys trailing behind her.

The Master waited until they had gotten out of earshot to let out an unrestrained laughing fit.

"She called me 'dad' and 'mom'. Ah, that made my day."


End file.
